1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a weather strip which may be used for an automobile, a vehicle, a building, or a display case, and particularly this invention relates to a weather strip having a flock portion on its surface.
2. Description of the Related Art
Weather stripping used to seal around glass windows of an automobile, for example, can include an attachment portion to be attached to a door panel and a seal portion for sealing a gap between a sliding door window and a door panel. Many of these types of weather strips have flock portions on their surfaces of the sealing portions to reduce the sliding friction of a door window.
The pile of the flock portion, however, is generally made of Nylon and has low water-repellency. When rainwater, washing water, or aspirated water (water, hereafter) contact the flock portion, they tend to stay at the flock portion. In this case, the water is frozen at a low temperature and then the door window does not move smoothly or may be locked because of the ice.
To prevent this problem, a silicone oil (Dimethylpolysiloxane) having water-repellency is coated on the flock portion. But the oil is transferred to the door window when sliding on the flock portion, and it hinders sight through the door window and stains clothes of passengers or drivers.